Heat
by WiseDraco
Summary: And it's too bad he wasn't smart enough to put his car keys in the damn garbage disposal because before he can even think he's out the door again and on his way to claim what's always been his.


**A/N-** This is …well …a little raunchier then I normally write but hey, half has been sitting in my computer vault for about 3 years and the rest I finished today (in between calls for work, professional I know). So …yep.

 _Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by_ _Donald Bellisario, Shane Brennan, Don McGill, Darcy Meyers, Frank Cardea, and Jack Bernstein_ _. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 **Pairing:** Tibbs

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to your apartment and attacked you like this." The older man starts babble and yeah there's Rule Six but if what he just did ruined any chance he had with Tony …any chance to _be_ with him then he'd spend the next damn two weeks, hell two years, apologizing.

Anger is not a feeling Gibbs is unfamiliar with. He spent quite a few years great friends with anger but as he's gotten older and made peace with his past, it doesn't hover over him like a cloud anymore. Doesn't follow him like it's the only thing he can even feel anymore.

Never though, never has he ever felt anger like this. It's like fire in his veins, every part of his being is curled up and clenched tight and he cannot stop gritting his teeth. He's pretty sure he's cracked one already and still …still he's so fucking _angry_.

If he'd known …if he'd had any idea, he would have gone for it years ago. _Years ago._ But Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was the straightest guy Gibbs had ever come into contact with and while Gibbs didn't classify himself as gay or bi or anything like that, he did usually have an inkling when another person was gay … or bi or anything like that.

Tony though, Tony hadn't given anything away. Not one damn thing. Sure he flirted with men, he flirted with everyone though. That was just who Tony was but to think that someone, a man, had taken him …had been there for him …had made him cry out in pleasure …made Gibbs want to break everything in sight.

The younger man had 'come out' to them night before and ever since that moment Gibbs had been furious. Looking back, he can see that his reaction probably wasn't the best given that as soon as Tony opened his mouth to talk about the _new man_ he was dating, although not seriously, Gibbs had left the bar, all whirling anger and cursing words.

Work the next day is nothing short of hell; Tony looks like he hasn't slept a wink and he won't meet Gibbs' eyes. McGee is pissed but won't say why even though Gibbs is pretty sure it's about the entire situation from the night before and how he had reacted to Tony's announcement. And Ziva is almost just as silent as the other two. While she is actually speaking to Gibbs, he can see the irritation boiling under the surface.

Luckily there isn't a case and they've spent most of the day going over the paper work from their last case. It's six o'clock when Gibbs finally sends them all home, ignoring the twin damn near scathing looks he gets from the two youngest agents and the expression of utter devastation he gets from Tony.

Not a single one of them says a word to him though. They pack up quickly and just as Tony looks like he's about to walk over and say something Ziva grabs his arm and she and Tim both usher him towards the elevator.

He should talk to Tony but right now with all this jealous rage just humming under his skin he can't. Because if he does, all his feelings for Tony, all the feelings that have developed over the years that he's kept wrapped up nicely in a neat little box are gonna explode out of him. So he sits at his desk for another five hours doing what feels like nothing before shutting off his desk lamp and heading home.

He makes it in ten minutes and spends the next hour and a half trying to sleep. Too bad he can't lie still, too bad it's now one in the morning and he's just buzzing with all this rage and lust and hunger for the other man.

And it's too bad he wasn't smart enough to put his car keys in the damn garbage disposal because before he can even think he's out the door again and on his way to claim what's always been his.

Tony isn't home.

He's not _home_. There's worry first, worry something might have happened to him and that is quickly followed by another too familiar bout of that anger. He's probably out, out with that guy …whatever the fuck his name was, Bronson or Michael or James ...Tony's out with him and flirting with him and laughing with him and kissing him and- "Dammit!" Gibbs shouts and pulls his fist back, slamming it hard enough against Tony's front door to shake the stairs.

"Boss?" He hears from down the walk way and flips around, eyes zeroing in on his Senior Field Agent. He should ask him where he was, what he was doing but the words won't come and he's just glaring again. Tony doesn't seem fazed by this though, if only for the reason that he's apparently concerned that Gibbs is hurt. He grabs the older man's hand gently and brushes his fingers across the skin. "You ok?"

It's so loud in his head, Gibbs swears Tony can hear it; his last grip on his fury snaps in two and he pushes Tony against the door and takes his mouth in a bruising kiss. There's teeth and tongue and it's so fucking wet Gibbs can feel his knees start to shake. Tony shifts slightly and Gibbs presses his body against him, shoulder to hip, effectively pinning the younger man.

And Tony …he's so _responsive_. He's quivering, shoulders pulled forward to get impossibly closer to Gibbs and his mouth is open, letting Gibbs just take whatever he wants.

Gibbs rips himself away and shoves his hand in Tony's jeans pocket, yanking out the keys and jamming them at the door to try and get it open. He's unsuccessful three times before Tony takes the keys out of his hand. The angle is too awkward though and he can't get the door open without turning around, so he does just that.

It nearly sends Gibbs to his knees. There it is; the same ass he's watched for years, bend and flex and just tease him, pressed against him, against his cock which is making a pretty decent attempt at fucking its way through his pants. His hands come down of their own volition and shape those perfect globes protected by denim and squeeze just the side of painful. Tony makes a choked noise in the back of his throat and while Gibbs registers it, he's not really paying attention. His hands move to slide down the outside of Tony's thighs and he presses his hips forward, cock nestling between Tony's ass cheeks and even through the layers between them it's one of the most sexually satisfying feelings he's had in years.

Gibbs realizes that he's talking suddenly, words are coming out of his mouth but he was so enthralled with the idea a fucking Tony he hadn't even noticed.

"Gonna lick you open Tony, gonna push inside you and fuck you till you're wrecked for anyone but me." Tony whimpers and Gibbs feels a feral smile pull at his mouth.

"Please …" Tony gasps when Gibbs drives his hips forward again.

"Open the door Anthony or I'm gonna do it right here …right out in the open … right where your nosey neighbor Mrs. Tulskey with all the cats can watch me bend you over and split you open with my cock."

Tony jerks at the words and fumbles with the keys, almost dropping them in his haste to get the door open. He's mumbling under his breath, so softly Gibbs can't hear him even with their bodies pressed together the way they are. Gibbs leans forward slightly, pressing his cheek to the other man's.

"What are you saying Tony?" Tony doesn't answer him and Gibbs grips his hips, grinding himself hard against him. Tony chokes again, a violent shiver wracking his body. "I asked you a question, what are you saying?"

"Please!"

Gibbs laughs, the sound rough and dark as he sucks the lobe of Tony's ear into his mouth. "Open the door Tony." He says, teeth biting gently.

"I'm t-trying!"

"Try harder." He reaches his hands around to unbuckle Tony's belt right there on the front porch and the younger man finally manages to get the key in the door and shove it open.

Gibbs moves his hands to Tony's lower back to push him forward into the apartment before he can get his pants open and Tony follows the movement. He turns around and faces Gibbs who steps through the door and kicks it shut behind him, pulling Tony back into his arms before the younger man can even think of anything to say.

He slants his mouth across Tony's again. The kiss is calmer this time, less angry than before and Tony moans into it, his hot slick tongue sliding across Gibbs' own while he starts moving them both toward the bedroom, mouths still fused together.

They make it to his bedroom safely, somehow managing to not kill each other in the process of not wanting to let each other go. When Gibbs feels Tony's legs hit the bed he pushes him down gently, smirking when their lips separate and Tony whimpers.

He looks down at Tony who's watching him with dilated eyes and his whole body is shifting continuously. Gibbs kicks off his shoes and leans down slightly to pull Tony's shirt over his head and toss it across the room. He kneels in front to the younger man and pulls off his shoes and socks, pressing his mouth against the inseam of Tony's thigh.

"Wanted this for so long Tony." He murmurs.

Tony is panting so hard it almost sounds like he's hyperventilating and Gibbs looks up the line of his body a moment before he nuzzles into the crease between Tony's thigh and the rest of his body, breathing deeply.

"Wa-wait …" Tony gasps, hands clutching weakly at Gibbs shoulders. "P-please …wait." Immediately Gibbs pulls back, a thousand and one questions rushing into his head at once. He sits up first and then gets off the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to your apartment and attacked you like this." The older man starts babble and yeah there's Rule Six but if what he just did ruined any chance he had with Tony …any chance to _be_ with him then he'd spend the next damn two weeks, hell two years, apologizing.

"Gibbs."

"But when you came to the bar, talking about _that guy_ …I just …lost it."

"Gibbs."

"Because if I knew for one damn second that I even had a _chance_ with you then I would have tried to be what you needed."

" _Gibbs_."

"I know I come across as a bastard but I am different when I'm with someone, when it's someone I love-"

"Dammit. Jethro!" Tony is sitting up now, face flushed, lips swollen and he's doing a damn good job of imitating his Boss in the glare department. It, of course, doesn't faze Gibbs at all and he snaps back.

"What?!"

"Sit down." Tony tells him and climbs out of the bed coming to stand next to Gibbs and adjusting himself in his jeans. Gibbs makes a move to argue but Tony cuts him off, holding up his hand and pointing to the mattress. "Sit. Down." The older man hesitates but when Tony sets a hand on his shoulder and pushes down gently Gibbs follows the movement.

"Now …" He lifts Gibbs' arms and pulls up his sweater, tossing it to the side before removing his under shirt and throwing it in the same direction. "'what we got here is a failure to communicate'." When Gibbs doesn't respond Tony lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head. "Come on Boss …1967? 'Cool Hand Luke'? Paul Newman?"

Just to get a reaction Gibbs lifts his shoulders, feigning ignorance.

That gets another sigh and Tony holds up his hands in a 'why me' fashion before dropping to his knees and reaching for Gibbs' buckle. When Gibbs makes a move to stop him Tony bats his hands away and unbuckles his belt, sliding it out of its loops and throwing it behind himself.

"Now …where was I before I was so rudely interrupted by your lack of knowledge in pop culture?" He undoes the button and drags down the zipper, albeit a little awkwardly given that Gibbs is still seated. "Ah yeah, 'a failure to communicate'. The only reason I stopped you was because all sexual prowess aside, I was about two point three seconds away from shooting off in my damn jeans. Hips up."

After a moment's hesitation and a tap to his thigh Gibbs does just that and swallows hard when Tony hooks his fingers in his jeans and boxers, dragging them both down his thighs.

"And while I'm not seventy years old, I also not twenty anymore so my recovery time is a little more extensive than I'd like it to be."

He tugs Gibbs up to a standing position by his shoulders and reaches down to give a few pumps to the older man's now flagging erection. Gibbs shoots to full hardness so fast he sways and grasps onto Tony's shoulder, gasping.

"Ergo …me asking you to stop." Tony presses a chaste kiss to Gibbs panting mouth before licking inside and sucking on his tongue for a few languid moments, all the while still stroking along Gibbs' cock. Distantly Gibbs realizes that sometimes between the kiss that's making his toes curl and the perfect, hot sweetness of Tony's thumb pressing gently against the head of his cock Tony has managed to wiggle his way out of his own pants.

He releases Gibbs' mouth and drops to his knees with more grace then Gibbs thinks he should have before taking his cock down his throat without any warning. There is no hesitation in Tony's action, he doesn't lick at the tip or work it in and out of his mouth as preparation; Tony just pulls him in and swallows several times making Gibbs' brain short circuit. There's a high pitched whine and Gibbs takes a few moments to realize that it's coming from him. Tony reaches a hand up and cradles his balls gently, swallowing around Gibbs again. Too green eyes roll up, locking onto blue and Gibbs knows that this image will be burned into his brain until the day he dies.

Gibbs has never been one to be chatty but fuck all if he can't shut up because he realizes, distantly, _again_ , that he's talking to Tony. "So good Tony." He thrusts gently into the other man's open throat. "So fuckin' good." There's an almost indiscernible scraping of teeth and without him thinking about it he shoves forward a little harder, delighting when Tony not only just takes it but moans softly in response, the sound vibrating so sweetly, Gibbs can feel it in the soles of his feet. Gibbs reaches down and twists his fingers in Tony's thick hair, holding him still while he thrusts his hips a few times.

"Made for this weren't you?" He asks roughly and nearly comes when Tony nods in agreement. "Made for _my_ cock." Gibbs has always been possessive but something about Tony really brings it out in him. When Tony doesn't immediately respond to his last statement Gibbs grips tightly to his hair and tugs hard. Tony's eyes which had closed just moments before shoot open and lock on Gibbs again. "Just for me right Tony?"

The younger man pulls off and takes a breath, "Just for you." He growls out and Gibbs can feel an orgasm starting at the base of his spine and he wraps his fingers around the base of his dick and pulls away when Tony goes to swallow him down again, effectively starving off his orgasm. Tony pouts slightly and Gibbs almost lets out of laugh that's straddling the line somewhere between actual humor and hysteria. While Gibbs wouldn't be one to admit it unless he was asked outright, he's seen some porn in his time and Tony, he's pretty certain, could give any top notch 'star' a run for their money. His cheeks are bright red, lips swollen, and there's saliva and pre come running down his chin.

"Fuck." Gibbs hisses, closing his eyes against the sight. After a few seconds he opens his eyes to catch Tony swiping a hand on his chin and slick mouth, reaching down to curl his fist around his own cock, pumping a few times. He lets out a little moan and drops further into his kneel, legs spreading out, and tips his head back, inserting two fingers into his mouth and sucking them down until the webbing between his fingers stops him. He holds Gibbs' gaze, thrusting his fingers in and out of his own mouth before pulling them free with a lewd pop. A half smile curls his lips and Tony reaches around his own body, wet dripping fingers disappearing behind himself. Gibbs can't see what he doing but when Tony lets out a breathy little groan he can only imagine.

He feels like he's gonna pass out he so fucking hard. Jesus, Tony has no inhibitions about what he's doing. In fact, he seems to love that Gibbs is there with him, watching him pleasure himself. He leans forward slightly and moans even louder when he, Gibbs assumes, adds another finger.

"Feels so good Boss." He gasps and Gibbs squeezes his dick again, hard enough to hurt. He's never gonna be able to listen to Tony say 'Boss' again without thinking of this. Gibbs takes a deep breath through his nose and almost comes again, from no fucking physical stimulation, when Tony leans forward even more and he catches sight of three fingers thrusting in and out of Tony's quivering hole.

Gibbs launches into action then, yanking Tony's hands free and pulling his other one off his cock. He pulls the younger man up and moves around him to, quite frankly, _shove_ him on the bed. Tony seems to enjoy the man handling though because he goes back to spreading his legs, knees wide apart. Tony doesn't get on his hands though and just lays the upper half of his body on the bed, one hand gripping the sheet, the other moving underneath himself to probably play with his cock.

"Don't you fucking dare DiNozzo. Don't fucking touch yourself." Gibbs commands and pulls Tony's hand out gripping the wrist tightly and pressing it to the small of Tony's back. "Keep your other hand exactly where it is. Don't move it."

"Got it."

"Got it what DiNozzo?"

"Got it … _Boss_." He can hear the wicked little smile in Tony's voice and Gibbs looks around for a moment before pulling the bedside table drawer open next to Tony's bed and finding lube. He squirts about half the bottle on his hand and slicks his dick up until it dripping. As half out of his mind with lust as he is, the last thing he wants is to hurt Tony in any way.

The height of Tony's bed and hips are perfect enough that Gibbs' cock lines up exactly with Tony's entrance and after he sidles up behind the younger man he slides home inside with barely any resistance.

Tony let's out a gasp like he's been thrown in the deep end of a freezing pool and Gibbs feels his eyes literally cross. He probably should have stretched him a little more but he stills himself and let's Tony adjust before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in roughly. He wishes that he could last longer but the past is catching up to him and Tony's little show earlier is still fresh in his mind. He's been inside the other man for less than a minute and he's about to blow so he reaches down and presses two calloused fingers between Tony's balls and fluttering hole just as he pulls out and thrust forward again, striking Tony's prostate with everything he's got. It takes two more times and then Tony cries out loudly enough that Gibbs would be sure the neighbors head if he wasn't so busy splintering apart himself.

Gibbs falls to the side, managing to land on the bed, taking Tony with him. They are both breathing like they've just run ten miles and it's then Tony starts laughing. It's deep and joyous and while Gibbs has no idea why it's happening; he starts to laugh too. They go on like that until Gibbs finally goes soft, his dick expelling itself naturally from Tony's slick warmth. The younger man turns over, still chuckling and he faces Gibbs, legs tangled together, hanging halfway off the bed.

"Why are you laughing?" Tony asks and Gibbs stops himself from tracing the smile on Tony's lips before realizing he doesn't have to anymore.

"Because you are." Tony smiles brightly enough to power a small city and kisses the digit against his mouth. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because this morning I thought you hated me because I came out." Gibbs opens his mouth to respond to that and Tony shakes his head, effectively cutting him off. "But it's because you thought you couldn't have me."

"Yeah." Gibbs agrees.

"But you can have me." Tony says softly and Gibbs feels a smile pull at his mouth. "I've always been yours Jeth."

Gibbs pulls the younger man forward for another kiss. This one if softer, sweeter in nature without all the need buzzing behind it. He gets up on still shaky legs and grabs a wash cloth out of the bathroom, wiping them both down. They really need a shower but Gibbs isn't sure how long he can stay upright given that his knees still feel like jelly. They get situated on the bed and to his surprise and pleasure Tony lays down flat on his back and pulls Gibbs half on top of him. The older man doesn't think he's been held like this since Shannon and it feels nice to let the steady, constant sound of Tony's heart lull him to sleep. They are both quiet but in the last few moments before his conscious mind slips away he hears Tony whisper softly but clearly.

"I love you too Boss."

And Gibbs smiles.


End file.
